1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to an organic light-emitting display apparatus, and more particularly, to an organic light-emitting display apparatus with improved extraction efficiency of light.
2. Discussion of the Related Technology
In a general top-emission type organic light-emitting display apparatus, light emitted from an emission layer passes through a cathode, layers above the cathode, and is emitted externally. As the light emitted from the light emission layer passes through various layers, refraction of light may occur at interfaces and an optical path is determined accordingly.